


Silent Night

by Green_Arrows_of_Karamel (Mare9548)



Series: Birthday presents for dearies [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffiest fluff of all the fluff, Married Olicity, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare9548/pseuds/Green_Arrows_of_Karamel
Summary: Felicity got a little christmas present for Oliver.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hope-for-olicity (Jacq)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/gifts).



> This dedicated to my dearie Jacqueline, today that's her birthday! Happy Birthday!!! You prompted me something fluffy and about a quiet holiday for Olicity and here it is! Hope you like it. Muack!

Oliver sighed in content, laying on bed with his body wrapped around Felicity’s. He had her tightly cuddled against him, protected by a loving, warm cocoon. She had fallen asleep not long after they made love, but he hadn't. He was guarding her dreams. There was nothing else he rather to be doing.

It was the first quiet Christmas they had in many, many years. For once, there was no big bad villain to be worried about as Green Arrow and Overwatch; there was no crisis in the city he needed to take care of as mayor; there was no imminent deadline for a project for her as CEO of Queen, Inc.  
It has been a holiday just to be enjoyed among family and friends.

The big celebration will be the next day, when everyone would come to the loft to enjoy a Christmas lunch. But Oliver and Felicity decided to expend Christmas' eve alone together. Lately, they both had been quite busy, and they hadn't spent too much time together, except at night, sleeping. Literally sleeping. The train of workload had been so crazy that Felicity wasn't feeling well in the last week. Oliver was sure she was exhausted and she needed a little of spoiling time with her husband.

Which he gave her all afternoon.

He looked down at her and pulled away a lock of her hair from her face. She looked relaxed and radiant. So beautiful. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” she mumbled, with her eyes closed.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you,” he said pulling her closer to him.

“If it’s to say that you love me, wake me all the times you want.”

“Then I’d wake you every five minutes.”

She tilted her head up, a smile growing on her lips. She leaned her chin on his chest and opened her eyes, “You’re such a sap, Mr. Queen.”

He smiled widely, “And you love that I am, Mrs. Queen.”

“True. It’s one many things that I love about you,” she chuckled. “What time is it?” she asked after a few minutes just watching each other and having a silent declaration of love.

“Just after midnight.”

“Oh,” she untangled herself from his embrace and sit up in bed, giddy. She was almost bouncing with excitement. “I can give you your present now.”

“I thought we were waiting for tomorrow when everybody gets here to give all the presents.”

“Not for this one,” she said, climbing off the bed.

“Hon, what— where are you going?” he asked her, as she put a robe on her and walked to the door.

“Be right back.”

“Felicity.”

He huffed, waiting for her to return. He didn’t know what she was up to. Felicity keeping a secret from him was a rare thing, and she definitely had. Maybe that was why she had been a little strange that week. He attributed it to her not feeling well, but now he wasn’t so sure anymore. When she returned, she had a flat, rectangular box in her hands. She climbed up in bed again, facing him and sitting down on her heels. He sat up against the headboard and took the little box that she offered him.

“What is it?”

Her excitement was turning into anxiety. He could tell, by the way she chewed her lip, “Open it and you’ll find out.”

Oliver shook the box a little, trying to find out what could be inside. It rattled, but the sound didn’t give him any clue. He loosened the bow that was keeping the box closed, and let the ribbon fall onto the bed. He gaped and blinked several times when he removed the lid. Of all the things, that he imagined that could be inside… that was no it.

“Wha— what is this?” he asked, taking out the long plastic stick, which bore a resemblance to a pregnancy test with two lines on it, signaling a positive. He didn’t want to get his hope too high, because it already happened once that they thought she was pregnant, but it was a false alarm. The news had been hard on both. “Felicity, is this— Are you trying to tell me that you… Are we having a baby?” with every heartbeat that passed his happiness grew and grew.

“Usually, I’m the one talking in sentence fragments,” her smile was bright. “And yes,” she said with tears in her eyes, “we’re having a baby.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” she nodded, cupping his face, “I’m sure. That was why I haven’t been feeling well lately.”

“But the other time…”

“My love, I took _at least_ twenty tests in the last three days, and all said the same thing. I’m pretty much pregnant with your child.”

He tossed the stick aside, forgetting all about it, and practically pounced on her. He hugged her and kissed her all over her face. Then, he kissed her still flat stomach, as a thousand of emotions swirled inside him. Most of them were positive and invigorating. He was having a baby. With Felicity. The love of his life. His wife… that now would be the mother of his child!

His heart and soul were souring with such happiness. It was so immense that he couldn’t explain why he hadn’t burst apart already.

Maybe it was because those little, but nagging feelings, trying to spoil his happiness. He knew that his fears and self-doubt were trying to find the way through everything else he was feeling. Would he be a good father? He hadn’t given a good precedent with William. He was present in the life of his son now, but it hadn’t been that way since the beginning. Would he be able to protect that unborn baby from all the nut jobs and criminals that were drawn to the city? Their life as vigilantes wasn’t danger-free. His family, everyone close to him, became automatically in a target for all those who wanted to harm him. Would he give his child everything he needed? Would he ever let his child down?

Felicity stroked his head, as she sensed that something was bothering him. She knew him too well, “Are you okay? Aren’t you happy?”

“Oh, Felicity,” he looked up to her, with his eyes were flooded with tears. Happy tears. He couldn’t help them. “I’m so, so happy. Like I never thought I could be. Thank you, this the best Christmas present I’ve ever gotten.”

He straightened up and kissed her lips, long and sweetly. “I love you. I love you both,” he said putting his hand over her belly.

“We love you too,” she touched his nose with hers, and smiled. “You know you’re going to be an amazing dad, don’t you?” she asked, as if she had read his mind and the doubts he had on it.

“How do you know?”

She pulled away a few inches and watched him, incredulous, “Oliver, seriously? You’re an excellent father. And I know, because I can see how much you love William and how you are with him. And you’ll be the same with this little one,” she covered the hand he had on her belly with hers. “I know you’ll do even the unthinkable to protect and care for our baby.”

“Our baby,” he whispered. He loved to hear that. Theirs.

“I don’t know what you’re worried about, if there’s someone who’ll be a mess, it’s gonna be me!”

“No! You’re going to be amazing.”

She huffed.

“No, I’m serious, Felicity. Listen. You’re the genius of this family. By day three after she’s born, you’ll have everything figure out. You’ll see.”

“Why a she? Could be a boy.”

“True. Or we could be having one of each.”

“Hold up, Oliver. I’m your wife, not a baby-making machine, okay? One is enough.”

“But it’s possible. Having twins isn’t that strange. I don’t know the statistics, but it’s fairly common. Besides, my family has history in having twins.”

“And you tell me this now?!”

He should be worried about Felicity raising the tone of her voice, but he didn’t care —much— that she was using her loud voice. It was loud, but not angry. He had been the receiving end of it in several occasions to know the difference. This time was part honest shock and part teasing. In any case, he couldn’t wipe the image of her holding two beautiful babies in her arms.

“Sorry, I didn’t think it would matter. Either it’s one, two, or eight…”

“Oliver!” she slapped him on the arm.

“Ow!” he fake-whimpered, and then he laughed, “Not matter how many they are, I’ll be there to raise them at your side.”

“Even if I get as big as a whale,” she asked in a small voice.

“Come here,” he urged her to sit in his lap, and Felicity went with delight, nestling her head on the crook of his neck. Oliver wrapped his arms around her, holding her closer to him. “If you get that big, there’ll be more of you for me to love. And you’ll be gorgeous as always” she looked up to him. “And don’t give me that look, hon. You could be a three-eyed ogre, and I still love you.”

“Sweet talker,” she chided him, and then kissed his jaw.

“Only for you.”

_Almost nine months later…_

 

“You’re nothing but an overachiever, aren’t you, husband of mine?”

If Oliver could smile wider, he’d have, listening to Felicity’s groggy and happy voice. But his smile was already as big as it could get. He was seriously doubting that he could get his face straight again anytime soon. The happiness of having his daughter in arms for the first time was something he thought he was ready for, but nothing could have prepared him. The love for that tiny baby was absolute. He would anything for her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Perfect and adorable, she had a mop of dark hair like her mother when she was born, according to Donna, and a set of blue eyes like his own. Although, the intelligence behind those eyes was all an inheritance from Felicity. He was sure of it.

He looked up to see Felicity in bed, holding their two other sleeping children. It was just like he had imagined all those months before, when she told him she was pregnant. The girl was the identical twin to the one he had on his arms, but the boy had been a total surprise until the moment of their birth. He was a fraternal triplet that had been hiding behind his sisters. He was a little smaller than the girls were, but as healthy as his sisters. Fortunately, Felicity’s pregnancy had been excellent, without any complications, despite of carrying multiples. That contributed to all babies developing to a full term. They were born a couple of weeks before due date, but the doctor said that it was normal for that kind of pregnancy, and all the contingencies of that happening had been taken.

They’d take the babies home as soon as Felicity was discharged. She was staying in the hospital a couple of days to let her recover from the C-section.

“What can I say, hon? It just… happened.”

“Yeah, yeah, Oliver,” she rolled her eyes.

He got up from the chair where he was sitting, walked to the bed, and leaned down to kiss Felicity in the lips. She happily returned it, erasing all the ire that she supposed to be feeling. Oliver knew she was more than thrilled for having a third bundle of joy. She was a little shocked about it. That was all. As he was. “So what are we going to called them?”

“Hadn’t we agreed on Annabelle and Abigail for the girls?”

“We did,” after months and months of endless discussions about it, “but we never thought in a boy’s name.”

“Hmm…” she chewed her lip, thinking. “How about… Thomas?”

That floored him. He had been an emotional day and the fact that Felicity wanted to honor his dead friend by naming their son after him, brought tears to his eyes. Tommy would have loved it, and if he was alive, then he’d have loved to be an uncle. “It’s perfect. Thank you.”

But he didn’t dwell much on the pain of not having Tommy there, or his children never meeting him. He focused on the blessing he had now. He was married to the most wonderful woman on that Earth, or any Earth for that matter, and they had three beautiful babies that had a whole life ahead of them.

Life had difficult times, but those made appreciate the good ones even more. Fifteen years before, he wouldn’t have thought possible that that was his life. Then, he had no hope to be happy, but life proved him wrong.

Right then, he was the happiest man in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody reading this, also watched Lethal Weapon's mid-season finale, please don't think I just took the idea from there. I swear I didn't. I saw the episode AFTER I had already done writing this, so the plot is coincidental. I screamed watching that. The good thing is that this has a much happy ending than on Lethal weapon ;)  
> \--------------  
> Just FYI, you can always find me on Tumblr ([stygian-omada-fan](https://stygian-omada-fan.tumblr.com)) and on Twitter ([@Olicity_Fics](http://www.twitter.com/Olicity_Fics))


End file.
